Sla je armen om me heen
by Peninsula Girl
Summary: Sneep besluit te gaan vissen naar vrouwen. Maar hij gebruikt bijzonder lokaas... Nu hst 5 en 6. Arme Emily, arme jongen, arme Sev...
1. Over onverwacht bezoek

Noot van de schrijver: Moet ik dit echt nog opschrijven? Zucht, hier gaat-ie dan: de wereld van Harry Potter is niet door mij verzonnen, maar door JK Rowling. Niet dat er ook maar een spoortje van Harry Potter in dit verhaal is terug te vinden *grijns*

De personages Justin en nicht Ernestine zijn wél door mij verzonnen.

Ingrediënten van dit verhaal: Sneep, een kleine jongen en een prachtige vrouw. O, en een restaurant, maar dat komt pas in latere hoofdstukken. Dit is het eerste humoristische verhaal over Sneep dat ik heb geschreven. Tenminste, het is grappig bedoeld…

Bedankt voor het lezen en je reactie!

****

Sla je armen om me heen

**__**

Hoofdstuk een; over onverwacht bezoek 

Severus Sneep zat aan zijn tafel. De les was al over, maar hij was nog niet alleen. In een hoekje van het leslokaal zat een jongen op z'n knieën de plakkerige troep op te ruimen die was ontstaan doordat zijn ketel was geëxplodeerd. Ieder jaar opnieuw waarschuwde hij die kinderen om de inktvisogen niet te snel toe te voegen, maar het leek wel alsof er altijd één jongen of meisje in iedere klas zat die toch even wilde zien wat er zou gebeuren. Terwijl het joch schaapachtig naar hem keek, was de toverdrank overal; op de tafel van de jongen, het drupte op de vloer, en gelukkig was het joch zelf ook geraakt door een grote golf toverdrank. Sneep had zijn toverstaf al in zijn hand om de troep snel op te ruimen, toen hij besloot om de jongen het zelf op te laten ruimen; zonder toverstaf. 

Een zacht gekraak; de jongen was naar hem toegekomen zonder dat Sneep het in de gaten had, en stond nu verlegen bij zijn tafel. "Professor Sneep?"

"Wat is er," gromde hij.

De jongen trilde een beetje, zag hij. Dat was mooi. Dat was heel mooi.

"Meneer, ehm… kan ik misschien gaan alstublieft? Want de Zweinstein Express gaat al over een uur, en ik moet nog inpakken, ziet u?"

"Is dat zo?" antwoordde Sneep. "Nou, dan lijkt het er op dat je een andere manier van vervoer zult moeten zoeken naar je gezellige huisje voor Kerstmis, nietwaar?"

Hij trommelde met zijn vingers op de tafel en keek naar de jongen, die nu nog meer stond te trillen. Toen zag hij de ogen van het joch zich vullen met tranen, en hoorde een ingehouden snikken.

Hij kreunde inwendig. O, nee. Geen huilende kinderen vlak voordat zijn vakantie zou beginnen. Hij had er nu echt genoeg van. Vemoeid woof hij met zijn hand naar de deur. "Ga maar, jongen. Vertrek. Pak je spullen en ga naar huis."

Een kort moment stond de jongen doodstil voor zijn bureau, alsof hij niet kon geloven hoeveel geluk hij hier had. Toen, alsof hij bang was dat de leraar Toverdranken zich zou bedenken, draaide hij zich snel om en haastte hij zich naar de deur. "Bedankt, professor!" zei hij.

"Ja, ja…" zuchtte Sneep.

Eindelijk was hij alleen. Hij dacht dat hij het geen dag langer met deze minkukels kon volhouden. Vooral de laatste weken voor Kerstmis waren ze allemaal zo vol van de aankomende vakantie, alsmaar kletsen over cadeautjes en snoep, dat het bijna onmogelijk was om die kleine hersenpannen nog met iets zinnigs te vullen.

Maar nu, eindelijk, zou zijn vakantie beginnen. Hij had een aantal interessante recepten voor toverdranken gezien die hij wilde uitproberen. Maar eerst had hij behoefte aan slaap. Heel veel slaap.

Hij pakte zijn toverstok en met een snelle beweging was de rest van de troep opgeruimd. Toen ging hij op weg naar zijn privévertrekken.

Toen hij daar binnenstapte, wilde hij naar zijn bed lopen, maar hij stond plotseling stil, middenin een stap. Er lag iets op het kleed voor de open haard. Iets of… iemand? Langzaam liep hij af op het pakketje, dat leek op een bundeltje kleren. Toen hij zich er overheen boog, zag hij dat het een kind was, in een deken gewikkeld. Drie, vier jaar oud was het, nog maar een kleuter. En het sliep alsof het altijd op andermans haardkleedjes sliep.

Wat in hemelsnaam—

Toen zag hij de envelop op de schoorsteenmantel. Het zoemde een beetje, alsof hij geladen was met electriciteit. Voorzichtig pakte hij de envelop, en draaide hem om. Hij zag geen spoor van een afzender. Toen hij de envelop opende, kwam een bliksemschicht uit de envelop. Het zocht zijn weg door de kamer, nam de kortste weg naar de haard en verdween door de schoorsteen. Het ging zo snel dat Sneep het niet eens met zijn ogen kon volgen. Hij knipperde even, en keek weer naar de envelop, waar nu een zacht gerommel uit kwam, als onweer in de verte.

Dat moest wel een brief zijn van zijn nicht Ernestine. Zij had dit handelsmerk sinds ze was afgestudeerd in Bliksemkunst. Nicht Ernestine, de grote trots van zijn familie. Ze studeerden samen aan de Magische Universiteit; hij Toverdranken en zij Bliksemkunst. Iedereen in de familie was verrukt toen ze liet zien wat ze had geleerd; toen ze na een week van haar studie al kleine bliksemflitsen kon laten verschijnen. Hij verafschuwde haar studie. Volgens hem ging het alleen maar om een paar snelle en goedkope effecten. Zij vond zijn studie saai. Wat begreep zij nou van het maken van toverdranken!

Hij pakte de brief uit de envelop en las: 

__

Beste neef Severus,

Lang geleden dat je van je nicht Ernestine hebt gehoord, nietwaar? Sorry dat ik zomaar je kamer ben binnengestormd, maar dat moest even. Dit is Justin, mijn zoon, zoals je je vast NIET zult herinneren…

Ik moet hem bij jou laten deze week, want we hebben eindelijk de kans om onze nieuwe bliksemformule uit te proberen. Er komt een geweldige onweersbui richting Schotland, en we moeten daar echt naar toe. Het is natuurlijk een tikkie gevaarlijk, en we zouden niet willen dat Justin iets overkomt. Helaas wil iedereen die op hem zou kunnen passen, zelf naar Schotland om de formule in werking te zien, dus blijft alleen jij over om voor Justin te zorgen.

Hij houdt van koekjes, en kijk wel uit, want hij is al een echte kleine tovenaar. Houd je toverstok dus uit zijn buurt, want hij gebruikt hem vaak als speelgoed.

Veel plezier met Justin; tot volgende week!

Liefs, Ernestine.

Nee. Neeneenee, dit kon niet waar zijn. Liet ze haar kind zomaar bij hem achter? Een hele week? Zonder van te voren iets te laten horen? Was ze soms gek geworden? 

"Dit zegt weer veel over je moederinstinct, Ernestine," mompelde hij in zichzelf. "Je zoon bij mij brengen, uitgerekend bij mij."

Terwijl hij de brief weer opvouwde, hoorde hij wat geritsel van het bundeltje kleren komen, en toen een zucht. Het kind, Justin, werd blijkbaar wakker. Slaperig ging hij rechtopzitten, gaapte, wreef in zijn ogen, keek om zich heen, zag Severus. En begon vreselijk te huilen.


	2. Over het maken van een boodschappenlijst...

**__**

Hoofdstuk twee: over het maken van een boodschappenlijstje

Sneep liet zich zakken op zijn bed, en keek net zo geschrokken naar de jongen als die naar hem keek. Hij zocht zijn hersens af naar wat hij nu zou kunnen doen, maar hij kon geen situatie bedenken die maar in de verste verte hier op leek.

Met tegenzin liep hij op het kind af. "Okee, rustig maar. Niet huilen, het komt allemaal goed," zei hij, terwijl hij de jongen op zijn rug klopte. Dat hielp niet veel; Justin begon nog harder te huilen en het duurde even voordat Sneep, die probeerde zo vriendelijk te klinken als hij kon, begreep dat hij was vergeten om zijn gezichtsuitdrukking aan te passen.

"Goed," gromde hij. "Wat willen kinderen? Koekjes, schreef Ernestine. Even kijken…" Hij zwaaide zijn toverstok en een bord met koekjes verscheen op het kleine tafeltje voor de haard. Onmiddellijk stopte Justin met huilen. Hij stond op en liep wat wiebelig op zijn kleine beentjes naar het bord. Sneep ging weer op het bed zitten en zuchtte. Eindelijk stilte. Hij bekeek het kind terwijl het at. De koekjes verdwenen in een verbazingwekkend snel tempo. Toen hij het laatste koekje naar binnen had gewerkt, draaide Justin zich om en keek naar Severus. "Melk?" vroeg hij.

"Beste Oom Severus, Mag Ik Alstublieft Wat Melk?" mopperde Severus met een frons. Toen keek hij om zich heen. Hij was niet zo'n melkig type.

"Melk?" vroeg Justin nog eens.

"Ja, ja, een beetje geduld alsjeblieft! Ik zal eens kijken wat ik voor je kan doen," zei Sneep terwijl hij de schappen afzocht. "Ik weet zeker dat het ergens moet zijn… aha, daar is het al." Hij pakte een fles met eenhoornmelk en opende het. " Nou niet knoeien hiermee, dit is een ontzettend duur ingrediënt en…"

Justin had de fles al gepakt en dronk het tot de bodem leeg met grote, gulzige slokken.

"Goed, dat was mijn eenhoornmelk. Vriendelijk bedankt daarvoor. Ik zal het wel met je geliefde moeder Ernestine berekenen," zei Sneep.

"Mama?" vroeg Justin.

"Die is nu niet hier, ik zou dat het zo was," zei Sneep met een zucht. "O nee, ga alsjeblieft niet weer huilen," voegde hij er haastig aan toe, toen hij de gezichtsuitdrukking van het kind zag. "Ze komt snel terug, echt waar."

Tenzij ze betrokken was bij een vreselijk ongeluk. Voor zover hij wist, kon ze wel precies op dit moment door de bliksem worden getroffen. Een deel van hem wenste dat het waar was.

Justin bleef wat nasnikken terwijl Sneep door de kamer ijsbeerde. "Goed, wat zal ik nu doen? Ik heb wat… kinderspullen nodig, denk ik. Ik zal het aan iemand moeten vragen."

Hij liep naar Justin en tilde hem op. "Kom mee, we gaan naar een aardige mevrouw," zei hij, terwijl hij uit alle macht probeerde te glimlachen. Toen droeg hij hem naar het kantoor van Anderling.

Toen ze binnenkwamen zei Justin: "Een kat, een kat, kijk!"

"Minerva, wil je terugveranderen; ik heb je hulp nu nodig," zei Sneep ongeduldig tegen de kat. Met een suisend geluid veranderde de kat in de strenge figuur van Anderling.

"Kijk eens aan, wat hebben we hier?" zei Minerva, maar voor ze verder kon gaan, had Sneep al Justin aan haar gegeven.

"Dit is Justin," zei hij. "Het lijkt erop dat ik een weekje voor hem zal moeten zorgen, maar ik ben nogal… onvoorbereid. Vertel me alsjeblieft wat ik moet doen." Sneep wriemelde met zijn vingers; hulp vragen was duidelijk niet zijn favoriete bezigheid.

Minerva keek naar Justin met een wat ongemakkelijke glimlach. Justin keek haar stralend aan en riep: "Kat, kat, jij was een kat!"

"Severus, mag ik vragen of dit kind misschien… van jou is?" vroeg Anderling terwijl ze een wenkbrauw had opgetrokken en een klein beetje lachte.

De manier waarop Sneep terugkeek deed de lach onmiddellijk van haar gezicht verdwijnen. "Niet jouw kind dus," vervolgde ze. "Maar waarom vraag je mij om hulp met een kind? Niet alleen maar omdat ik een vrouw ben, hoop ik?" Anderlings uitdrukking was wat zorgelijk. "Want dan heb je de verkeerde vrouw uitgekozen; ik weet niets van kleine kinderen. Maar ik vermoed dat ze luiers nodig hebben." Ze hield Justin op armlengte, alsof ze besliste welke kant van hem boven en wat onder was.

"Nou, hoe kan ik daar dan aan komen?" vroeg Sneep ongeduldig. "Op de Wegisweg verkopen ze die zeker niet."

"Ik denk dat je naar een Dreuzelwinkel moet gaan."

Sneep keek Minerva verbijsterd aan. "Nee, geen Dreuzelwinkel, alsjeblieft zeg. Ik ben daar één keer eerder geweest, daar zijn alleen maar nieuwsgierige mensen die je aanstaren en allerlei impertinente vragen stellen."

"Je bedoelt vragen als 'kan ik u helpen meneer'?" vroeg Minerva. "Ze probeerden waarschijnlijk alleen maar vriendelijk te zijn, Severus. Het verbaast me nog dat je gezicht als een onweerswolk ze niet heeft afgeschrikt."

Sneep zuchtte. "Nou, ik denk dat ik geen andere keus heb. Idiote Ernestine met haar ideeën. Wat heb ik nog meer nodig behalve luiers?"

"Hmm, laat eens kijken… speelgoed, denk ik, en eten voor kleine kinderen. Koekjes, melk, dat soort dingen."

Sneep had zijn veer gepakt en schreef snel alles op terwijl Minerva bedacht wat Justin nodig zou kunnen hebben. "Goed, dan ga ik nu maar," zei hij. "Kun jij even op Justin passen terwijl ik weg ben?"

Minerva keek verschrikt. "Nee, nee, zeker niet. Ik heb al andere plannen, zoals eh… ik moet nog…" Ze gaf Justin snel weer terug aan Sneep.

"Ik kan hem toch zeker niet meenemen!" riep Sneep uit.

"Natuurlijk kan dat," zei Minerva geruststellend. "Hij ziet er schattig uit, ik wil wedden dat hij je helemaal geen last bezorgt."

Sneep gromde terwijl hij Justin optilde en het kantoor van Minerva verliet.


	3. Over Koekjes, Vrouwen & Jungle Book

**__**

Hoofdstuk drie; over Koekjes, Vrouwen & Jungle Boek 

Dit ging ingewikkeld worden. Sneep had besloten om vanaf Zweinsveld te verdwijnselen, om weer te verschijnselen in een warenhuis. De enige plek waar hij dat ongezien zou kunnen doen, was in een kleedkamer. "Nu maar hopen dat hij leeg is," verzuchtte Sneep. Hij moest er niet aan denken wat er zou gebeuren als er net een middelbare man bezig was zijn dikke buik in een te krappe broek te persen. Hij hield Justin stevig vast, en daar gingen ze.

Met een zachte plop verschijnselden ze in een kleedkamer. Hij was leeg, tot Sneeps opluchting. Stilletjes sloop hij de kleedkamer uit. Justin gaapte; hij was duidelijk gewend om te verschijnselen. Het was midden op de dag, en het warenhuis was vol met huisvrouwen die rondslenterden. Sneep was een behoorlijke uitzondering. Niet alleen omdat hij een man was, maar ook om zijn kleding. Verscheidene vrouwen stopten en bekeken hem, maar Sneep keurde ze geen blik waardig.

"Oom Sev, oom Sev, Justin wil een koekje," zei Justin met een zeurstemmetje.

"Nu niet jongen," zei Sneep terwijl hij wanhoopig rondkeek om te zien waar hij kon vinden wat hij nodig had. "Pardon mevrouw," zei hij tegen een oudere vrouw die goederen in de schappen bijvulde, "Waar kan ik de… kinder…spulletjes vinden?"

"Kinderbenodigdheden, meneer, eerste verdieping," antwoordde de vrouw. Toen zag ze Justin, en haar gezicht lichtte op. "O, wat ben jij een heerlijk klein jochie," zei ze, en kriebelde Justin onder zijn kin. "Hoe heet je, lieverd?"

"Justin," zei de jongen. "Oom Sev, Justin nu koekje?" vroeg hij in één adem aan Sneep, deze keer nog iets harder.

"Jongeman, jouw oom kan niet zomaar ergens koekjes tevoorschijn toveren," zei de vrouw nu streng tegen Justin.

"Wel waar hoor," zei Justin ernstig.

De vrouw schudde haar hoofd. "Kinderen…" zei ze.

Sneep gromde en tilde Justin op. "Kom op, jij gaat met mij mee," zei hij.

Tegen de tijd dat ze eindelijk de afdeling Kinderbenodigdheden hadden bereikt, had Justin drie koekjes achter zijn kiezen en begon hij tevreden mee te zingen met de video die daar draaide.

"Jij wilt zeker wel televisie kijken, of niet?" vroeg Sneep hoopvol. Justin knikte vrolijk en Sneep plantte hem op één van de kleine stoeltjes voor de televisie. "Jij blijft hier terwijl ik rondkijk voor de spullen die je nodig hebt," zei hij. Justin hoorde hem al niet meer; hij was al helemaal in beslag genomen door de video.

Snel zocht Sneep de rekken af en pakte wat hij nodig had. Toen hij weer bij de tv kwam, zag hij dat Justin hardop mee zat te zingen met de liedjes van Jungle Boek. Er stonden drie vrouwen om hem heen, en ze lachten vertederd. "Hallo," zei één van hen tegen Justin, "Jij bent wel het liefste, schattigste jongetje dat ik ooit heb gezien. Waar is je mama?"

"Die is weg," zei Justin, terwijl hij nauwelijks zijn ogen van Mowgli afwendde.

De vrouw keek verward. "Oh…" zei ze, aarzelend. "Met wie ben je nu dan?"

Sneep stapte naar voren. "Hij hoort bij mij," zei hij.

"Hoi oom Sev, gaan we nu?" vroeg Justin.

De vrouw keek van Justin naar Sneep, en toen weer naar Justin. Toen glimlachte ze. De andere vrouwen glimlachten ook. "Prachtig om te zien, een man als u die zo met zijn neefje optrekt," zei een andere vrouw. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem en liep toen naar hem toe. Ze legde haar arm op zijn schouder en voegde er vertrouwelijk aan toe: "Ik wou dat er meer geweldige mannen als u bestonden."

Sneep knipperde met zijn ogen. Wat gebeurde hier eigenlijk? Had ze het tegen hem? Sinds wanneer praatten vrouwen zo vriendelijk tegen hem, en, alsof dat nog niet genoeg was; sinds wanneer zeiden vrouwen tegen hem dat hij een geweldige man was?

Hij keek om zich hee. Alle vrouwen lachten nu naar hem. Langzaam krulden zijn mondhoeken omhoog.


	4. Over een Slim Plan

**__**

Hoofdstuk vier; over een Slim Plan 

Sneep zat in zijn stoel en dronk zijn whiskey. Hij had een vreselijke hoofdpijn, en de tijd die hij met zijn nieuwbakken neefje had doorgebracht, had dat er niet beter op gemaakt. Het was een lange dag geweest. Hij had geen idee gehad dat het verwisselen van een luier bij een kleuter zo'n vreselijk vermoeiende taak was; vooral omdat Justin niet in staat leek te zijn om langer dan, zeg, drie seconden stil te blijven liggen. Sneep had serieus overwogen om de _petrificus_-vloek te gebruiken, toen Justin plotseling had besloten om stil te blijven. Hoe dat precies kwam, wist Sneep niet precies, maar het zou iets te maken kunnen hebben met zijn blik op dat moment; de blik die ervoor zou zorgen dat zelfs een aanvallende tijger zich nog even zou bedenken en ook stil zou blijven liggen.

Nadat Sneep eindelijk de luier had verschoond, had Justin Sneeps toverstok te pakken gekregen, en voor Sneep het goed en wel in de gaten had, had Justin al een klein vuurtje aangestoken op de schoorsteenmantel. Ernestine had gelijk gehad; Justin was al een aardig klein tovenaartje. Alleen goed richten was klaarblijkelijk nog niet zijn sterkste punt.

Sneep zuchtte, en nam nog een slok van zijn whiskey. Hij keek naar een hoek van zijn kamer, waar Justin nu diep in slaap was. Het was nog niet makkelijk geweest om hem in slaap te krijgen; Justin hield vol dat hij een heel ritueel had van liedjes en verhaaltjes, en dat hij anders niet zou kunnen slapen. Dus Sneep had geen andere uitweg gezien dan liedjes te zingen en verhaaltjes te vertellen; activiteiten die niet makkelijk uit te voeren waren met opeengeklemde kaken. Helaas bleken de verhalen die Sneep vertelde, veel te eng te zijn voor Justin, en toen de jongen onder de dekens was gekropen na een verhaal over vampiers, en weigerde er nog onder vandaan te komen, had Sneep het idee gekregen om uit één van zijn toverdrankboeken te lezen. Binnen twee minuten sliep Justin als een klein engeltje.

Sneep had het gevoel dat hij nog nooit een glas whiskey zo had verdiend als nu. Hij verdiende het omdat het joch eindelijk sliep- en omdat hij vandaag een plan had gekregen. Het was waarschijnlijk het beste plan dat hij in jaren had gehad, en hij had het te danken aan het niet-bestaande moederinstinct van zijn geliefde nicht Ernestine.

Het plan had hem bijna besprongen in het warenhuis; had hem geraakt als de bliksem die hij voor Ernestine had gewenst. Terwijl hij daar stond, zijn handen vol met luiers en koekjes, met al die vrouwen die bijna over hem heen kropen, zag hij het ineens. Hij zag dat hij van Justin gebruik kon maken. Hij kon het kind gebruiken als lokaas, en iedere vrouw aan de haak slaan die toevallig aanwezig was. Justin werkte op vrouwen als een soort van afrodisiacum, en wie was hij, om die arme vrouwen te onthouden waar ze overduidelijk behoefte aan hadden: de tedere belangstelling van een liefdevolle en zorgende alleenstaande ouder? 

Hij zou alles natuurlijk goed moeten voorbereiden. Ten eerste zou hij Justin mee moeten nemen naar een plaats waar veel vrouwen aanwezig waren. En het zou natuurlijk een Dreuzelvrouw moeten zijn, want iedere magische vrouw zou hem onmiddellijk herkennen als leraar Toverdranken van Zweinstein. Het grootste probleem zou zijn hoe hij van het joch af kon komen als hij eenmaal een vrouw gevonden had. Hij wilde hem zeker niet in de weg hebben lopen als het serieuze werk begon.

Nog een ander klein probleem was dat hij de vrouw onmogelijk mee kon nemen naar Zweinstein; ze zou het immers niet kunnen zien. Hij zou een andere plek moeten zoeken, misschien een hotel, of bij haar thuis. Alleen, waar zou hij Justin moeten laten?

Zo verstreken de uren, en Justin sliep, zich niet bewust van de plannen die zijn oom aan het maken was. Toen het ochtend werd, was Sneeps plan klaar. Het was goed, en hij was erg tevreden.


	5. Over appelsap... en vissen

**__**

Hoofdstuk vijf; over appelsap… en vissen

"Kijk Oom Sev, da's een bloem." Justin wees naar hun tafeltje, waar een lelijke plastic bloem in een klein vaasje stond.

"Dat is leuk, Justin," antwoordde Sneep bijna zonder naar de jongen te kijken. Justin had de opvallende en uiterst saaie gewoonte om niet alleen alle soorten van details op te merken, maar ook nog eens alles te vermelden wat hij zag.

"Kijk oom Sev, da's een rietje," vervolgde Justin zijn bezigheid van alles opnoemen.

"Dat is leuk, Justin. Wees nu een brave knul en drink je appelsap op." Als het joch nog één ding zou opnoemen, zou Sneep zich echt moeten inhouden om hem niet helemaal door elkaar te schudden. Maar hij moest zich inhouden; het was voor een goed doel. Zijn blik schoot door het restaurant. Ze waren hier nu al ruim een half uur, en er was nog geen bruikbare vrouw te bekennen. Wel zakenmannen, reizigers en ook wel wat vrouwen, maar altijd in groepen, en daar wilde hij zo snel nog niet aan beginnen. Vissen moet je leren door eerst kleintjes te vangen, niet meteen een hele school.

Misschien was dit wel geen goede avond. Als hij nog veel langer zou wachten, zou het kind al te moe zijn. Als er dan nog een vrouw opdook, zou Justin de hele avond dreinen omdat hij te veel slaap had. Misschien moesten ze maar naar huis gaan en het morgenavond ergens anders proberen.

"Kijk oom Sev, da's een mevrouw," zei Justin.

"Dat is leuk, Ju- wat zei je?" Sneep keek op. Justin had gelijk. Er was een vrouw het restaurant binnengelopen, en ze liep precies langs hun tafeltje. Ze lachte even kort naar Justin terwijl ze voorbij liep. Toen ging ze aan een tafeltje zitten precies achter Sneep. Dat was goed, zo had ze een goed uitzicht op Justin. En uiteindelijk zou ze hem ook zien, ongetwijfeld.

Justin nam nog een slok van zijn appelsap, en probeerde om het zonder het rietje te drinken.

"Gebruik het rietje, Justin, anders knoei je straks," zei Sneep.

Justin keek op en lachte. "Ikke grote jongen, kan zelf drinken." Om het te bewijzen, tilde hij het glas met zijn kleine handjes hoog op en bracht het naar zijn mond.

"Justin, kijk uit!" riep Sneep uit, maar het was al te laat. Het glas was uit Justins handen geglipt en omgevallen. Appelsap stroomde over de tafel, en over Severus' knieën. 

"Kijk nou wat je hebt gedaan, jongen," gromde hij. Justin zat stil, met rode wangen. "Had ik je niet gezegd dat je—"

"Kan ik misschien helpen?" zei een vriendelijke stem naast hem. Sneep keek op en staarde in de prachtig blauwe ogen van de vrouw. Ze lachte naar hem en hield een servetje in haar hand. Sneep begon op te staan.

"Nee, ga maar zitten, ik help wel," ging de vrouw verder. Sneep bekeek haar terwijl ze de appelsap van zijn gewaad begon te vegen.

"Kinderen…" zei ze, en ze lachte even naar Justin. "Zo onhandig soms, nietwaar?"

"Ja, kinderen," antwoordde Sneep, terwijl hij naar de vrouw staarde. Ze had lang, blond haar, vriendelijke groene ogen, kleine glimmende oorbellen. Ze was zijn knieën aan het afvegen met een prachtige hand, met gemanicuurde nagels. Geen ring om. Ze keek hem aan en toen ze lachte, zag hij een prachtige rij tanden. Hij had ongelofelijk geluk; ze zag eruit als een fotomodel die net van de catwalk was afgelopen. Ze was de perfecte vis, en ze begon zelfs al te bijten.

"Wat, wat is er?" vroeg ze met een half lachje. "Waar kijk je naar?"

"Sorry als ik naar je staar," zei hij haastig, "Het is alleen dat ik… ken ik je niet ergens van?" O nee, dat was geen goede zin die hij daar uit flapte. Waarschijnlijk de oudste en bekendste versiertruc die er was. Was hij zijn repertoire aan het verliezen?

Maar ze lachte begrijpend naar hem. "O, nu snap ik het," zei ze. "Dat hoor ik wel vaker. Je hebt me waarschijnlijk in tijdschriften gezien. Ik ben fotomodel, zie je."

"Is dat zo? Nou, dat verklaart alles dan," zei een opgeluchte Sneep.

Toen vormde zich een frons tussen haar prachtige ogen. "Alleen… niet meer, ben ik bang. Ik heb zojuist ontslag genomen." Ze keek alsof ze elk moment kon gaan huilen. "Ik kon er niet meer tegen, zie je. Altijd die competietiestrijd, iedereen die maar wat van je wil, alleen maar omdat je toevallig mooi bent. Ik kon het niet meer aan, dat iedereen zich maar anders voordoet dan hij werkelijk is."

"Och," zei Sneep begrijpend. "Wat spijt me dat om dat te horen." Zijn medelevende woorden brachten nu echt de tranen in haar ogen. "Rustig maar, niet huilen," vervolgde hij snel. "Heb je misschien behoefte aan het gezelschap van een man en een klein jongetje, en bij ons aan tafel komen zitten?"

Ze keek hem aarzelend aan, met glimmende tranen op haar wangen. "Ach, meneer, dat is erg vriendelijk van u, maar ik ken u helemaal niet, en…"

"Dat probleem kunnen we makkelijk oplossen," zei Sneep. "Ik ben Sneep. Severus. Severus Sneep. En deze kleine jongen is Justin."

De vrouw keek van Sneep naar Justin, en toen terug naar Sneep. Ze lachte. "Ik ben Emily," zei ze. "En ik wil jullie graag vergezellen."


	6. Over vissen en een wens

**__**

Hoofdstuk zes: over vissen en een wens

Emily bleek erg prettig gezelschap te zijn. Ze vertelde Sneep over haar baan die ze had opgezegd. Het bleek dat ze letterlijk van de catwalk was afgelopen, net als hij zich had voorgesteld. Hoe was zoiets mogelijk? Het lukte Sneep om te knikken en te lachen op precies de goede momenten, en af en toe een paar hm-hm's en nee-maar's toe te voegen als dat nodig was.

"Ben jij een mammie?" vroeg Justin plotseling. Hij lachte op zijn allerschattigst, tot Severus' grote tevredenheid.

"Nog niet, lieverd, maar ooit hoop ik dat wel te zijn," bloosde Emily. "Ik denk dat het geweldig moet zijn om een mammie te zijn." 

"Zorgen voor een kind is," verklaarde Sneep haastig, "absoluut de meest lonende ervaring die iemand ooit kan hebben."

"O, ik ben er zo van overtuigd dat je gelijk hebt," antwoordde Emily ernstig knikkend.

"En Justin, waar is jouw mammie eigenlijk?" vroeg ze daarop.

"Mijn mammie is weg. Ze kijkt nu naar de wolken," verklaarde Justin. "Mag ik nu spelen, oom Sev?"

Zonder op een antwoord te wachten, sprong hij van zin stoel en stoof naar het aquarium achterin het restaurant. Hij drukte zijn neusje tegen het glas en keek naar de vissen.

Emily keek wat verward naar Sneep.

Sneep leunde voorover, blikte even over zijn schouder om zeker te weten dat Justin hen niet kon horen, en zei zacht: "Zijn ouders zijn… niet meer onder ons, helaas."

Emily schudde langzaam haar hoofd en daar was die prachtige frons weer.

"Ze zijn allebei omgekomen bij een vreselijk ongeluk," vervolgde Sneep. "Door de bliksem getroffen, allebei dood, in één klap." Hij knipte mijn zijn vingers.

"Jeetje," fluisterde Emily. Ze hield haar hoofd iets scheef, en beet op haar onderlip. Ze trapte er in. Ze trapte er helemaal in.

"Zo'n tragisch verlies voor ons allemaal, en het meest voor Justin," ging Sneep verder. "Ze waren zulke bijzondere mensen. Natuurlijk heb ik er op gestaan om de zorg voor de jongen op me te nemen."

"Och, wat nobel van je," zei Emily.

"Nee, dat is alleen maar familieliefde, zie je," antwoordde Sneep. "En het is zo heerlijk om dat joch om me heen te hebben. Ik kan me mijn leven niet meer zonder hem voorstellen." Ze keken beiden naar Justin, die nog steeds bij het aquarium stond. Hij deed een vis na, happend met zijn mond.

"Hoe gaat het met hem, onder omstandigheden?" vroeg Emily.

"Oh, in feite gaat het wel goed, maar hij blijft maar denken dat zijn ouders ooit nog terugkomen. Hij vertelt aan iedereen dat zijn ouders naar de wolken kijken. Ik negeer het zoveel mogelijk. Wil hem niet nog meer traumatiseren." Sneep probeerde bezorgd te kijken, en Emily schudde opnieuw haar hoofd. "Arme, arme knul," zei ze. "Wat een geluk dat hij zo'n oom heeft als jij." Was dat een traan in haar ooghoek? Sneep lachte naar haar, en zorgde ervoor dat hij niet te blij keek.

Een serveerster kwam bij hun tafeltje. "Kan ik uw bestelling opnemen?" vroeg ze vriendelijk.

"Voor mij graag de inktvis," zei Sneep. "Patat voor de kleine jongen, en mevrouw wil…" Hij keek naar Emily, die nu snel het menu bekeek.  
"O jee, ik heb nog helemaal geen tijd gehad om iets uit te kiezen," mompelde ze.

Justin was weer aan hun tafeltje gekomen. "Jij moet ook inktvis nemen," zei hij. "Mijn mama lust ook inktvis." Sneep en Emily keken elkaar even veelbetekenend aan.

"Nee, nee," zei Emily haastig. "Geen inktvis voor mij. Ik kan geen inktvis eten. Voor mij graag… het vegetarische menu alstublieft."

"En breng ook een goede fles wijn," zei Sneep. 

De zaken stonden er goed voor. Of het nu de wijn was of zijn charmes, of misschien wel allebei, maar Emily kwam helemaal los. Ze was één en al oor voor zijn verhalen, ze had rode blosjes op haar wangen en hij kon zijn ogen niet meer van haar afhouden. Justin had niet het geduld om bij ze te blijven zitten, en hij kwam af en toe langs om weer een hapje te nemen. Dat kwam Sneep goed uit.

Tegen de tijd dat hij de tweede fles wijn bestelde, had ze haar hand al een paar keer over de zijne gelegd, en toen die fles bijna leeg was, wreef haar voet over die van hem onder de tafel. Haar ogen straalden in het kaarslicht, en toen hij haar dat zei, werden haar wangen zo rood dat hij bang was dat ze vlam zouden vatten.

"En vertel eens, is er ook een… mevrouw Sneep?" vroeg Emily plotseling. Met één van haar perfecte vingers draaide ze rondjes over de rand van haar glas.

"Nee, die is er niet," antwoordde Sneep. "Nog niet, tenminste. Ik zoek nog naar de goede persoon. Ze zou overal kunnen zijn. Ze zou zelfs in… laten we zeggen… een restauant kunnen zijn op dit moment." Hij streek een lok haar weg van zijn slaap, hij wist dat dat bij veel vrouwen werkte. Zij veegde net een klein stukje aardappel weg van haar mondhoek. Haar ogen boven het servet keken hem zo veelbelovend aan, dat hij haar graag ter plekke had willen bespringen. Tijd om even pas op de plaats te maken. Hij besloot van onderwerp te veranderen.

"Zeg, uit nieuwsgierigheid, maar waarom zei je dat je geen inktvis kunt eten?" vroeg hij.

"O, ik weet niet," zei ze een beetje verlegen. "Ik heb gewoon iets met inktvissen. Wist je dat het heel intelligente dieren zijn? Ze kunnen zelfs het deksel van een pot afschroeven, uit zichzelf."

"Nou, duidelijk niet van binnenuit," grinnikte Sneep, terwijl hij dacht aan zijn voorraad ingrediënten voor toverdranken op zijn planken. Er was nog nooit een enkele inktvis weggelopen, voor zover hij wist.

Ze keek hem verwonderd aan. "Wie ter wereld zou er nu een inktvis in een pot willen doen?" vroeg ze.

Sneep begon te lachen. "Ik weet het niet, ik stelde me gewoon voor dat ze dát niet zouden kunnen," zei hij.

"Maar serieus," ging ze verder, "Soms denk ik dat het helemaal zo erg niet is om een inktvis te zijn. Ze zijn niet mooi, maar wel slim. Als je een inktvis bent, heb je alle ruimte in het water die je nodig hebt, en niemand veroordeelt je alleen maar om hoe je eruit ziet."

"En dan hebben we het nog niet over het feit dat je dan acht armen hebt," antwoordde Sneep.

Ze lachte hartelijk. "Daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht, maar dat zou erg van pas komen… in sommige situaties. Nu zou ik echt een inktvis willen zijn!"

Justin was weer even bij ze gekomen om snel wat hapjes te nemen. Hij lachte blij naar hen, en daar ging hij weer.

Toen Justin weg was, lachte Emily even naar Sneep met één mondhoek. Volgens Sneep was het het meest sexy lachje dat hij ooit had gezien. Hij had haar aan de haak. Hij had haar helemaal aan de haak.

Hij leunde voorover en raakte haar hand aan. "Ik moet je iets vertellen." Ze keek op, half nieuwsgierig, half lachend. Hij wist dat ze de nieuwsgierigheid alleen maar voorwendde; ze wist natuurlijk wat hij nu ging zeggen. "Ik zat te denken, wat als jij en ik zouden—"

"POEF!!!"

Er was een grote rookwolk. Haar hand was veranderd onder zijn hand. Hij voelde niet meer zacht aan; het voelde lang, dun en.... slijmerig. Zonder vingers maar…

Toen de rook was opgetrokken, was Emily verdwenen. Snel stond Severus op. Op de stoel van Emily zat een grote inktvis. Twee van zijn tentakels waren op de tafel, één ervan hield een mes vast. Twee andere tentakels hingen van de stoel naar beneden, als benen. De andere vier zwaaiden ongecontroleerd in het rond. Dit was een inktvis in shock.

Sneep rukte zijn blik los van de inktvis-die-net-nog-Emily-was en draaide zich langzaam om. Daar stond Justin, met een toverstaf in zijn hand. Sneeps toverstaf. Hij moest hem uit Sneeps zak hebben gehaald. Justin keek naar de inktvis met een triomfantelijke blik. "Heeft ik zelf gedaan, oom Sev!" Toen zag het kind de uitdrukking in Sneeps ogen en stond stil.

"Justin…" Sneep stapte naar voren en Justin deinsde terug.

"Wat, oom Sev? Heeft ik goed gedaan? Ze zei ze wilde inktvis zijn. Ik helpte!"

"Justin!" herhaalde Sneep. Hij greep de jongen vast en pakte hem stevig bij zijn polsen.

"Au, oom Sev, je doet me pijn!"

"JUSTIIIIIIIIN!!!!"


End file.
